Radio frequency identification (RFID) devices (e.g., RFID tags, RFID labels, RFID inlays, or RFID chips) find use in a wide variety of applications. For example, an RFID device typically may be associated with a retail product for identification and tracking purposes, e.g., attached to a package of the retail product for purposes such as supply chain management or electronic article surveillance (EAS).
An RFID device can provide an automatic identification function, for example, by storing data in an RFID tag or transponder. The data may be remotely retrieved through the use of an RFID reader that transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal to activate the RFID device. In general, an RFID device functions by responding to an RF signal that may supply power to the RFID device as well as communicate information to the RFID device. A number of potential applications for RFID, as well as other operations such as manufacturing and testing the devices, can depend on inhibiting the sensitivity of the RFID chip to being activated by the RF signal.
For example, one challenge associated with the manufacture of RFID devices is testing the RFID devices in a high-volume and cost-effective manner. During the manufacturing process, the RFID devices may be tested while located in close proximity to each other (e.g., RFID devices placed as inlays on a roll of tape or a sheet of labels, also referred to as a common carrier web) with each RFID device having its antenna mounted on the common carrier web and its integrated circuit mounted to the antenna. Selectively inhibiting activation of some of the devices can improve the accuracy of testing.
As a result, there is a need for systems and methods for controlling the activation of RFID devices.